10 song Drabble
by anna'azure
Summary: a little ten song drabble challenge about Iggy and my OC Kara


So writers block has stopped me from finishing the newest chap in 'Doctor Love' (my Criminal Minds fic) and i've been rather hung up on Maximum ride lately so i decided to try this challege thing and get this idea for a Maximum Ride fic that will most probably never happen out of my system.

some of this stuff really dosen't 'fit' to me but i was bond to the music so -shrug-  
only things you really need to know,

Kara is my Oc, she's the daughter of one of the scientest who works with Max's mom as a part of the CSM She was born deaf but uses hearing aids most of the time so she can hear when she needs to. he dad some time decides to 'improve' her hearing aids so there's times where she has to go a day (or week) or so with out being able to hear.

Put your ipod or other music player on shuffle.  
For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song.  
You may ONLY use the pairing that you choose.  
You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble You have to use the songs in order-no skipping around \\\\\\\\\\

Pairing: Iggy/Kara

1) Feel Good Inc - Gorillaz

Nudge had some how talked the flock into going to some teen club in down town DC. honestly Iggy hadn't been too incline on the idea until Kara said she d come along to keep him company.  
which to Iggy 'keep company' meant sitting in a booth towards the back having a majorly good make out session. apparently to Kar it meant being pressed together on a crowded dance floor, music blaring from the speakers of the club, the vibrations moving in him and through him and the singer on the song talking about windmills...

2) From Out Of Nowhere Apocolyptica

they had been walking through the woods together, holding hands and talking quietly when the Erasers attacked.  
one swiped a large paw at him, he could hear it going through the air but it never connected with him due to the face that a very warm feminine body collided with his and sent him to the ground.  
fuck he heard her yelp as the blow hit her arm. he

3) Walk away from the sun -seether

he didn t know what to do any more.  
curled up on his bed, his heart feeling like some one had stomped on it and then let it on fire.  
his phone was still clenched in his hand the words reverberating in his head

_'we can't do this Kara, You deserve better then me'_  
_'Oh so the deaf girl isn't good enough for the bird body any more'_he could her the hurt in her voice  
_'no i mean the blind not human guy isn t good enough for the amazing normal human girl. the flocks moving any way and the long distance_

4) Vanessa Carlton - Privet radio

the night was perfect out, not a cloud out side and the warm breeze came in through her open window.  
she was sitting in the corner, her fathers old large bass speaker pressing into her back as the music vibrated through her body.  
from what he understood it it was the closest she could get to hearing when she didn ;t have her

5) Heros and Theives - Vanessa Carlton

they had been one for a month now.  
The flock that is.  
Kara had spent that whole month talking to him on the prepaid phone the government had given him.  
and now she was sitting on the bench on the front porch waiting for him to show up in her little suburb out side DC. He had said three nights ago on the phone that he was going to be back in town with the rest of his flock some time this week so she had spent every day after her classes sitting out side the front door waiting until her father called her inside for dinner. sh

6) Sara Bareilles - Vegas

she sighed shaking her head at him. he couldn't see the motion but he could hear what he knew to be chocolate brown curls shake back and forth for a moment.  
"you don't get it Iggy. this is what i WANT. Music is my life. is going to help me, he's going to make me famous!"

_"and you think the fame and fortune is going to do any good Kar? Fame dosen't do any thing good babe trust me"_  
_"Iggy you re not my-"_  
_"i know i m not your dad. i m your Boy Friend. and as your Boy Friend I m telling you that if you go with this guy you re making a huge mistake_

7) Hang on - Seether

he threw his phone at the wall. the sound of the plastic shattering seemed to help ease the pain in his heart.  
she had taken the contract with Mr. Smith two weeks ago.  
which had resulted in a WWIII between him and her.  
but the sad thing was.  
he still loved her, more then any thing in the world.  
and he wished he could take it away

8) Faraway - Apcoalyptica

she was sitting in the hospital room,  
tears streaming down her face as she sat at his bed side.  
max had been kind enough to herd the kids out of the room for a bit.  
Fang was some where in the hall so if any thing happened he would know

_"you know i think God is Bull but...don't you die on me Iggy."_ she sniffled for a second sitting her chin on the bar of the hospital bed, gazing at his sleeping face_ "you're all i live for, Iggs. you're all i have left so don t you slip away from me ok?"_ he chuckled softl

9) Fireflies -Owl City

they where all at a park one evening to celebrate Kara's Birthday. both the Flock, her family and friends from school had shown up for the occasion.

_'oh my god look Iggy fireflies!'_ Kara's friend Emily, who had been sitting on the other side of Kara untill she got up to get a drink, said excitedly while tapping him on the shoulder and proboably pointing  
_'oh yhea they re so cool, if only i could see them_' he replied sarcaticly  
_'sorry it's just that their Kar s fav_

10) Tik Tok - Ke$ha

what do you think they re doing? Gazzy asked for the 50th time that day as he, Fang, Iggy, Ty (Kara s brother) and Sam (Emily's Boy friend) sat around in the living room of the Flocks current safe house waiting for the girls to get home from their 'Girl Bonding Adventure Day'

_"oh for gods sake Gaz-"_ Fang started  
_"Victoria Secret"_ Iggy interrupted with a little grin working on some sort of explosive


End file.
